J'achète
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas à moi, elle appartient à Lovely dumby.    Dumbledore fait monter MacGonagald dans son bureau pour des services...particuliers...
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore tapotait nerveusement sur son bureau, en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux aux anciens portraits assoupis autour de lui... L'horloge trottait sinistrement d'un tic tac exaspérant, seul bruit de la scène hormis la pluie qui tapait contre la vitre et Fumseck qui rôtissait doucement de lui même sur un pique à brochette.  
>Une petite sonnerie retentit, brisant l'ennuyeuse méditation de Dumbledore, le silence macabre, et la si peu festive ambiance de ce vendredi soir. D'un geste vif ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge d'où un petit coucou venait de jaillir. Il était l'heure !<br>Le directeur se leva avec empressement, un grand sourire sur le visage, il se dirigea à grand pas vers la cage de Fumseck armé d'une petite fourchette qu'il venait de sortir avec jubilation de sa robe de chambre à frou-frou. Hélas, trois fois hélas, la bestiole n'était pas cuite! Dumbledore pesta un instant en jetant violemment la fourchette par terre où elle rebondit avec un tintement sonore. Il fit quelques pas en rond puis s'arrêta brusquement. Un sourire venait d'éclairer ses traits, d'abord illuminé puis sardonique, ses yeux se portèrent vers une petite armoire.  
>"C'est une idée intéressante...", murmura t-il dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter vers son âtre où il jeta une poignée de poudre verte avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son médicament pour les rhumatismes. Toutefois cette erreur ne parvint pas à déconcentrer le directeur qui balaya la difficulté d'un geste agacé de la main. Il prit une poignée de la vrai poudre et la lança dans la cheminée de toutes ses forces où un grand feu explosa avant de ronronner avidement, reflet des pensées salaces d'Albus.<br>"Minerva ! J'aimerai vous voir tout de suite dans mon bureau, c'est urgent. J'ai...des choses à vous montrer."  
>La communication se rompit tandis que le feu se dissipait doucement. Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir, et fixa la porte avec insistance, un léger sourire aux lèvres.<br>Quelque part dans sa poubelle, une bouteille de cognac était vide...

"Vous m'avez demandée Albus ?" demanda l'austère Minerva en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard. "Vous aviez l'air assez empressé... Mais !"

Elle se précipita vers la cage de Fumseck, l'air horrifié.

"Que lui avez-vous fait Albus ? Votre phénix !"

"Oubliez ce sale poulet !", hurla Dumbledore en lui lançant une fourchette, "et venez plutôt regarder mes incroyables talents" !

Minerva se retourna lentement, un air suspicieux assombrissant ses traits austères. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mêlant désapprobation et incompréhension à la fourchette plantée dans son chapeau. La porte se referma d'un coup avant de se verrouiller magiquement. Et enfin, la professeur de métamorphose pu voir l'horrible spectacle qui s'offrait à elle...

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de sa génération, le seul qui avait su inspirer de la crainte au seigneur des Ténèbres, était allongé, alanguit sur son bureau, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, relevant lentement le bas de sa robe de chambre, révélant des membres malingres couverts de portes-jartelles élimés et d'impressionnantes chaussures à talon rouges vifs. Une musique suave et entêtante retentit d'un vieux tourne-disque caché dans un coin. Dumbledore fit fi de McGonagall qui venait de reculer jusqu'au mur, figée par l'abomination qui paradait lascivement devant elle. Il tendit une main couverte de bagues en plastique vers elle et lui marmonna :  
>"Oh Minerva, c'est un moment tellement merveilleux..."<p>

"Albus ! Comment...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?"  
>Dumbledore éclata de rire, se leva d'un bond et commença à faire claquer sur le bois ses talons aiguilles dans une danse effrénée dont lui seule connaissait la technique. Petit à petit, à la plus grande horreur de la vice-directrice, son supérieur hiérarchique souleva lentement sa robe de chambre et la fit voltiger au dessus de sa tête en se déhanchant. De sa main valide il fit sortir un martinet de derrière son dos. Mais toutes ses actions en même temps lui firent perdre l'équilibre et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un amoncellement de colliers de perles et d'autres verroteries.<br>Minerva avança hésitante vers Dumbledore, l'air interdite.  
>"Heu... vous allez bien ?"<p>

"Enfin !", cria t-il l'air victorieux.  
>Il se leva, en se tenant légèrement courbé, les yeux fixés vers Minerva avec une lueur concupiscente dans le feu de ses prunelles. Puis il poussa soudain un grand cri aigu avant de se précipiter vers sa petite armoire, simplement vêtu de ses chaussures, de ses colliers, de ses portes-jartelles et d'une vieille culotte de grand-mère.<br>Il arracha la porte de l'armoire, balança par la fenêtre son inutile pensine qui l'encombrait plus qu'autre chose, et qui emporta la bonne moitié du cadre dans sa chute. Albus farfouilla un peu fébrilement avant de revenir vers son bureau où Minerva n'était plus. Celle-ci en effet essayait désespérément d'ouvrir la porte pour s'enfuir mais en vain. Mais pourquoi avait-elle laissé sa baguette sur son bureau ? Elle vit Dumbledore s'approcher vers elle, un petit paquet dans les bras, elle s'empara du pique à brochette faisant tomber Fumseck sur le sol où il crépita joyeusement et se mit en garde.  
>"Reculez pauvre malade sénile ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état naturel ! Reculez ou je vous envoi rejoindre votre dindon !"<p>

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air supérieur et murmura d'une voix doucereuse :  
>"Vous ne pouvez pas partir...Vous allez avoir l'honneur de découvrir ma plus grande richesse !"<p>

Il brandit alors un vieux Monopoli miteux comme si il venait de faire la découverte du siècle. Minerva, abasourdie, en fit tomber son pic à brochette, et resta plantée bouche bée.  
>"Tant d'années Minerva," murmura t-il en s'avançant, "tant d'année où j'essayait de vous faire comprendre, mais maintenant vous allez voir de vous même. Jouons !"<p>

Albus se mit à disposer, en chantonnant les pièces rouillées et les billets décrépits avant de s'installer dans son fauteuils, une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir. Il désigna une chaise à la professeur de métamorphose :  
>« Je vous pris… C'est vous qui commencez ! »<p>

Les portraits des anciens directeurs regardaient la scène d'un air fasciné par le suspense… Fumseck prit une teinte brunâtre pendant que ses chairs calcinaient ; et Minerva McGonagall, sous la pression générale, avança d'un air résigné vers la chaise du purgatoire et le vieillard sous influence qui babillait derrière…


	2. Chapter 2

"PIGALLE! J'achète!"

Albus Dumbledore se redressa vivement de son fauteuils en brandissant une liasse de billet de 100 francs... Minerva McGonagal, bien droite sur sa chaise contempla son directeur avec un air désespérée avant de jeter, en dernier recours, un regard au plateau de jeu. Et là, après quelques notes de contrebasse, elle lâcha un cri outré et fusilla de nouveau le vieil homme de ses deux yeux exorbités...

"Mais voyons Albus, c'est insensé!", dit-elle avec fureur, Non seulement vous n'avez pas assez d'argent, mais vous n'êtes même pas sur la case! Ce n'est pas conforme aux règles!"

Pour assurer ses dires, elle lui agita sous le nez la notice du jeu... Le directeur la dévisagea, suspicieux, et regarda à nouveau son pion, un vieux canniche handicapé, la bouche ouverte. Il redressa vivement la tête, un filet de bave dégoulinant aux commissures des lèvres...

"Duperie! Fourbe! Méprisable! Vous voulez m'obligé à acheter le Boulevard de Belleville", c'est cela?, rétorqua-t-il, "Mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme cela, vieille baudruche! Jamais vous ne m'entacherez ma gloire!"

"Votre gloire ? Quel gloire il y a tricher à ce jeu débile ? Vous êtes grotesque ! Qu'est ce que dirais vos élèves si ils vous voyez comme ça ?"

"Ah ça suffit ! J'ai suffisament suer toute ma vie pour cette bande de petits merdeux ! Mais je ne vous ait pas dit...", ses yeux venaient de s'illuminer, et on pouvait voir s'y refleter les milles teintes de la folie, "Fumseck doit être à point maintenant ! Je me suis toujours dit que ce volatile devait être excellent, en voulez vous donc un peu avant...autre chose ?"

Il finit sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil coquin qui crispa au plus haut point une McGonagal de plus en plus stressée. Il agitta un instant ses breloques et sa lourde et clinquante verroterie avant de se précipiter, de se prendre les talons dans les quelques marches de son bureau et de se rétaler par terre en faisant moult "houlala !".

McGonagal ferma les yeux, les phalanges de ses mains étaient devenus blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de déchirures puis de répugnant bruits de sussion, elle n'osa pas se retourner.

"Vous avez tord ! C'est tellement goûtu ! Mias c'est trop tard maintenant, c'est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! A moi tout seul !"

"Oui...Sans doute..."

La pauvre professeur de Métamorphose laissa échapper une petite larme, et ferma les yeux pour pleurer la rupture cérébrale d'un homme pourtant si érudit... Elle se rappelait les promenades au bord du lac, les parties de belotes au coin du feu, les sortie joyeuses à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle eut un sourire en coin en se rappelant les recherches d'ouvrages antiques librairies sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui et Severus... C'était un temps heureux.  
>Mais elle fut interrompu dans ses agréables souvenirs par un hurlement de surprise et un grand BANG! suivit d'une atroce odeur de brûlé... Elle fit immédiatement volte-face pour découvrir un Dumbledore estomaqué, étendu par terre, la marque d'un collier qui lui striait le visage et qui contemplait avec des yeux meurtriers le jeune phénix qui venait de renaître, se dandinait s'en trop se soucier de son ancienne aile à moitié dévorée qui gisait à côté...<br>Le directeur se saisit du pic à brochette qui passait par là, les yeux révulsés de rage en poussant un cri à la limite du suraigu... Il se rua sur l'animal qui échappa à son attaque subtile en caquetant, y laissant quelques vieilles plumes au passage et le directeur-phénixicide se retrouva de nouveau étaler sur le sol... Fumseck se réfugia en quelques petits bonds, accompagnés de gloussements éffrénés, dérrière le siège d'une Mivera MvGonagall dont le ras-le-bol avait hérrisé les cheveux pourtant si bien soignés en une crinière compliquée.

Là seulement, Albus Dumbledore sembla prendre conscience que la bataille était inévitable, et se releva en vitesse dans un grand cafarnaëum de collier de perle et de porte-jartelle qui commençaient sérieusement à se filer sous les efforts sportifs de leur porteur... Il se saisit de sa baguette, dans la main qui ne tenait pas le pic à brochette et se mit en garde en avançant prudemment. La professeure de métamorphose, de son côté, avait envoyé valdingué le fauteuils qui était partit se fracasser sur les nombreux objets en verre qui encombré le bureau du directeur, rebondir contre un mur pour ensuite tombé (sans doute avec une grande jubilation) par la fenêtre éventrée, à la suite de la pensine tant aimée...  
>Elle se placa en position de défense devant Fumseck et se saisit avec répugnance du martinet de son supérieur, tout en reculant stratégiquement... Elle finit par atteindre la poubelle au moment où Dumbledore s'élançait...<br>Elle lui jeta la bouteille de cognac qu'il fit éclater au vol, et lança un cri perçant alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle, ses yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, en proie au délire le plus total...

"Quel dommage Mierva, vous avez tout gâché", lui dit-il larmoyant...

Malheureusement il ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il tenait son arme à l'envers et le sort qu'il envoya au hasard l'expédia contre la porte qui tomba sous son poids dans un crissement sordide de bois écrasé... McGonagall, estomaqué, hésitait à la marche à suivre lorsque Fumseck lâcha un COCORICO tonitruant dû sans doute aux nombreuses mutations génétiques que son maître lui avait fait subit avant de l'abattre pour en goûter la chair (bien cuite de préfénrece)... Dumbledore se redressa sur le coups...

"6 heures? Déjà...", dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Mais tandis que cette sombre constatation se faisait maîtresse de son esprit, le poulet à moitié cuit décida qu'il était l'heure de se dégourdir les pattes et, ayant déjà oublié qu'entre la porte et lui il y avait un élément en robe qui ne lui voulait sans doute pas beaucoup de bien, il sortit à petits bond de la pièce, avec des gloussements heureux...  
>Albus le regarda faire interdit, avant de reprendre ses esprits...<p>

"NON! Tu ne m'échappera pas!", hurla-t-il à nouveau...

Il se précipita à sa suite en s'emparant d'un fusil de chasse qui trônait sur une commode. Il tira au hasard quelques tonitruent coups dans l'escalier avant de s'arréter brusquement.

"Oh et puis merde ! Va te faire farcir ailleur ! Je te retrouverais de toute façon, et tu essayera alors mes robes de soirées décoletés...j'en fais le serment !"

Il avait hurler, et McGonagall se dit qu'avec ça plus les bruits du fusil toute l'école devait être réveillé. Elle se décala lentement sur le côté en se saissisant du tesson de la bouteille de cognac, bien déterminée à sortir vivant de ce cauchemar.

"Vous êtes ridicule, Dumbledore," lui dit d'une voix dégoûtée le portrait de Fineas.

"Silence miséreux ! Tu vas payé pour toute les duperies que j'ai subit !"

Et il lui lança tout ce qu'il lui passa sous la mains, son fusil, la fourchette, le pic à brochette, puis finalement le monopolie en lui-même qui s'eparpilla dans toute la pièce. Lorsque le directeur s'en rendit compte, il poussa un grand cri de dépit et se mit à sanglotter en serant contre son coeur le manuel du parfait petit mythomane rédigé par ses soins délicats quelques heures auparavent."

Soudain une idée l'illumina.

"Harry ! Puisque la vieille ne veut pas me laisser acheter la place Pigalle, lui, lui le fera !"

Il sortit de la pièce en dansant à moitié, sans beaucoup de talent. McGonagall l'entendit dévaler l'escalier puis un "Harry ! Il est temps de parfaire ton éducation !" tonitruant.

"Oh non...se dit-elle, elle sortit elle-aussi et partit à la poursuite de Dumbledore qui courant déjà dans les couloirs en arrachant ses vétements, s'approchait dangereusement de la tour des Griffondor...


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry ! Harry ! Harry !" glapit à trois reprises le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix suraigu passablement désagréable, accompagné du claquement de ses talons sur le vénérable sol dallé.

Tout ses anciens atouts tant aimés n'étaient désormais plus que haillons déchiquetés qui volaient au vent, seuls ses talons et une grande partie de sa verroterie semblait avoir subsister mais pour combien de temps...

McGonnagal hors d'haleine ne pouvait tenir la distance. Comment ce vieux fou famélique pouvait être si rapide ? Il fallait faire quelque chose, Dumbledore n'était pas dans son état naturel, il pouvait être dangereux. Elle sortit de sa poche une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans l'âtre le plus proche.

"Flitwick ! Monsieur le directeur est devenu fou ! Prévenez tout les professeurs il faut l'arrêter à tout prix, mettez également les elfes à contributions".

Elle devrait regretter par la suite cette dernière phrase...

Dumbledore s'arrêta enfin devant le portrait étonné de la grosse dame qui gardait les quartiers des Griffondor. Voir le directeur court vêtu devant elle devait être la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Elle hésita avant de parler.

"Heu oui ? le mot de passe ?"

"Ah peste de calembredaine", s'écria le directeur,"je ne m'en rappelle plus ! Foutaise ! Ouvre la porte grosse dondon !"

La grosse dame parut interloqué, jamais on le lui avait parler comme ça auparavant.

"Quoi ?"

"Attend ! Je vais chercher mon fusil ! On verra si tu vas faire encore la maligne !"

Il ne prêta pas attention à la mine ébahit de la grosse dame et repartit en sens inverse plus ou moins dans la direction de son bureau.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en chemin lorsqu'il croisa avec ravissement et moult petits cris un des morceaux de tissus décrépis qu'il avait arraché un peu plus tôt, il le ramassa vivement et le jeta en l'air en reprenant sa course, hurlant des chansons paillardes sans nul doute issu de son esprit malade.

Dobby ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait de lui. On lui avait demandé à lui et aux autres elfes de maison de chercher le directeur et d'aller prévenir un professeur le cas échéant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment mais équipé d'une petite lanterne il tâchait de mener à bien sa mission, seul dans les couloirs sombres du château.

Quand soudain ! Quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête, lui masquant partiellement le spectacle d'un vieil homme court vêtu qui chantait en courant sans prendre gare à lui. Dobby retira la chose de sur sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un vieux morceau de jarretière élimé.

"Oooohhh ! Un vêtement ! Oh merci monsieur merci ! Dobby est content ! Hé ! Monsieur le directeur doit rester ici ! Dobby doit prévenir un professeur restez ici ! "

Voyant que ses propos n'avaient strictement aucun effet Dobby se lança à la poursuite du chantonnant directeur.

Pour celui-ci cela ne faisait aucun doute, la vie était rose et magnifique ! Chargé de tout un tas de lambeaux de ses anciens vêtements qu'il avait récupéré au passage un à un sur le chemin, il les lançait joyeusement en l'air et ceux-ci invariablement était rattrapé par Dobby qui ravit par tout ses vêtements miraculeux et de si bon goût en avait totalement oublié sa mission première.

"Oh ! Merci monsieur le directeur ! Encore un vêtement ! Oh ! Encore un ? Merci merci !

Soudain Dumbledore s'arrêta comme si il venait de remarquer quelque chose. Il se retourna lentement et braqua son regard fou sur Dobby qui s'était également arrêté fort surpris. Il y eu un battement d'une seconde, pendant laquelle le silence régna, puis Dumbledore parla d'une voix haut perché :

"Hou le vilain gnome ! "

Il ponctua sa phrase par un magistral coup de pied dans la malheureuse créature qu'était Dobby, malheureuse créature qui fut projeté dans les airs sous le choc pour atterrir malencontreusement sur McGonnagal qui venait d'arriver. Celle-ci, déséquilibrée, bascula en arrière et tenta de se rattraper à une armure. Hélas celle-ci s'effondra sous le poids et tout trois, armure, professeur et elfe de maison dégringolèrent l'escalier jusqu'à ce qu'arriver en bas la tête de Minerva McGonnagal percute violemment le mur la plongeant instantanément dans les abîmes de l'inconscience, laissant son corps dans une position fort fâcheuse pour sa réputation.

"Hou hou ha ha hi hi ho ho !", ricana méchamment Dumbledore en dansant sur place et en lui lançant ce qui restait de lambeaux de vêtements, "vous aussi vous montrez vos jupons Minerva, petite friponne ! "

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dobby qui venait de s'extraire des restes e l'armure à côté de la professeur de Métamorphose inerte, lui lança rageusement un chandelier qui passait par là et s'enfuit dans demander son reste. Le bruit que fit le chandelier en entrant en contact avec la tête de l'elfe le mit dans une joie folle dans tout les sens du terme.

Dumbledore reprit donc sa course vers son bureau, inconscient que s'étant trompé de chemin il prenait exactement la direction opposé.

Finalement si, il finit par s'en rendre compte, et stoppa sa course dans un couloir sombre et sinistre. Il essaya de faire fonctionner sans grand succès les rouages cassés de son cerveau et finit par réussir à penser à un appétissant pouding. Il se lécha les lèvres de délectation mais se rendit compte hélas que ce n'était qu'un fantasme, trois fois hélas…

"Horreur ! Duperie ! Mensonge ! On tente de me tromper avec des pouding illusoires, méchant ! Méchant cerveau !"

Il se cogna violemment la tête contre une porte pour punir ce malveillant organe qui l'induisait si ignominieusement en erreur quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit lentement avec un grincement sinistre…


End file.
